


Cliché

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06), ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Series: All Out!! Fic Week 2k18 [3]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Goshozome is so cheesy, but Ooharano is surprisingly taken with it.For Day 1: Romance





	Cliché

“What the hell is this?” Ooharano demanded.

Gion looked over at the blonde, eyebrows knitted together. At Ooharano’s locker sat a huge bouquet of flowers and a large heart-shaped box. There was a little stuffed Pomeranian sitting amidst the flowers. 

“They’re flowers, stupid.” Gion replied. 

“No fucking shit. Why are they blocking my stuff?” Ooharano asked. 

“They were delivered right before you got here,” Hachiouji said, a smile playing at his lips, “by a guy in a Sagami uniform.” 

Ooharano hated the way his cheeks heated up. He hated the way his heart began to beat faster and his brain was going haywire wondering _which_ Sagami boy had left these for him. Was it _his_ Sagami boy? Or, more accurately, the Sagami boy he wanted to be his. Putting on a disinterested face, Ooharano simply shoved the gifts out of the way and opened his locker, tossing his bag inside. He wouldn’t look at the note. He _wouldn’t_. Besides, who still thought flowers and chocolate were romantic? It was cliche and stupid and… 

And Ooharano was stupidly enchanted by it. God, what was happening to him? 

“Aren’t you gonna see who it’s from?” Kamo asked, poking at the blonde. 

“No.” Ooharano said. 

“But some guy sent you flowers that probably cost like five thousand yen! And chocolate from, like, the other side of the world. Don’t be so ungrateful. Some of us aren’t so lucky.” Noka complained. 

“Why don’t you read it, then, if you’re so interested?” 

_Take the bait,_ Ooharano thought. Noka dove past him and grabbed the note, running over to Kamo. The two eagerly read the note, yelling excitedly. 

“It’s from Goshozome! Holy shit, man, you’ve got Sagami’s stand-off chasing your tail!” Noka exclaimed. 

“He’s pretty hot for a dude.” Gion chimed in. 

“And he sent you something really big. He’s trying to impress you.” Kamo said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Whatever. It’s just in the way.” Ooharano griped. 

Full of shit. Ooharano knew he was so unbelievably full of shit. His knees felt like jelly, he was blushing the color of the roses in the bouquet, his stomach was in knots. Goshozome had sent his presents. Goshozome wanted his attention. Goshozome, the Sagami boy Ooharano had been unable to keep off of his mind since their practice match, wanted him. 

There wasn’t much time to think about it; Sekizan was calling for everyone to be on the pitch. Ooharano casted one last glance at the flowers. He’d deal with it after practice. 

****

There was nowhere to hide. Goshozome hadn’t expected Kanagawa to not have bleachers or anything. If they at least had those, he could have staked out beneath them to watch the practice. Well, not the practice. He wanted to watch Ooharano. 

When the Jinko team took the pitch, Goshozome caught sight of Ooharano’s trademark ahoges. He sighed happily. By now, the fly-half had to have seen the flowers. Goshozome wondered if he had liked them. However, Ooharano had his usual prissy look. There was no way of knowing how he felt about his gifts. Accepting the fact that he would have to be patient, Goshozome settled in to watch the team practice. It would be fun to see how they had advanced. 

****

Ooharano was beat. He had been so distracted by the flowers he knew were waiting for him in the locker room that he had taken quite the beating in practice. Frankly, it was humiliating. He was the most experienced player on the team! He was cool and composed always. Yet, he was throw for a loop by some roses and a stuffed dog. What was happening to him? 

“It’s called love.” Hachiouji supplied, coming up behind Ooharano. 

The blonde startled, tossing a glare over his shoulder. Was everyone on this team so nosy? 

“Don’t look so sour. It’s okay to have crushes. And everyone gets tripped up over them.” 

“I don’t have a crush.” Ooharano said through gritted teeth. 

Hachiouji hummed. “Oh, okay. Well, then you should go let Goshozome down easy, yeah? He’s waiting by the fence.” 

Ooharano nearly gave himself whiplash looking over at Goshozome. Hachiouji choked on a laugh. No matter how frigid the first year seemed externally, there was a normal high schooler buried beneath. It was good to see. Hachiouji patted Ooharano’s back before heading to the locker room. Ooharano waited until everyone had gone to change, then he ran. He ran to Goshozome as if he were some romantic comedy protagonist. He stopped himself before he could do something silly, like jump into the other boy’s arms. That would really put his cool, pretty image in the gutter. Crossing his arms, Ooharano stared at Goshozome. 

“Hey, Ooharano!” Goshozome said cheerfully. 

“What do you want?” Ooharano asked. 

“Did you like the flowers? I thought roses would be best, because they’re beautiful. Like you.” 

Ooharano clenched his fists, looking at the ground. “That’s cheesy. You’re a walking cliche.” 

“Not at all! Just an old school romantic.” 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Ooharano thought. He was actually falling for this shit. But Goshozome was so sweet, so handsome, so dashing. How was Ooharano supposed to resist? 

“I...liked them.” Ooharano muttered. 

“I’m glad! And the dog looks just like Pomekichi, right? I thought so.” Goshozome said. 

“Yeah.” 

“So, would you consider maybe going on a date with me, then?” 

“You think just because you got me some flowers you can ask me out?” 

Goshozome rubbed his neck nervously. “I thought it’d at least even my odds.” 

“Mm. Fine. But I expect to be impressed, especially after this display.” 

“Of course! I already have it planned! Are you free Saturday?” 

“After four. Pick me up from here, we have practice before that.” 

Goshozome’s grin was blinding. “Yeah, that’s perfect. I’ll see you then, princess.” 

Ooharano blushed, turning towards the locker room. “Don’t call me that, you idiot.” 

Goshozome watched the fly-half retreat, his heart hammering in his chest. He couldn’t believe Ooharano had said yes! Now he just had to plan the perfect date. That couldn’t be too difficult, right?


End file.
